TEMPUS
by lucilane
Summary: Tempus retorna no tempo para ir em busca de um amor doentio que tem por Lois Lane, porem o nosso herói Superman chega no momento que ele iria partir e algo da errado e agora nosso herói terá que lidar não só com o seu inimigo para salvar o seu amor, mas t
1. Chapter 1

"**Tempus"**

**1ª PARTE**

Ano de 2012

Em um galpão abandonado aparentemente na cidade de Metrópolis mais precisamente no subúrbio da cidade, encontramos no seu interior um laboratório com grandes equipamentos. O dono deste laboratório é um cientista chamado Tempus.

Tempus conseguiu construir algo que muitos homens tem mente uma maquina do tempo, a possibilidade de voltar ao passado e de ir ao futuro.

Tempus tinha um fascínio por uma repórter do Planeta Diário a tão destemida Lois Lane, porém o seu coração já pertencia a Clark Kent com quem era casada e que nas alem de ser seu companheiro no amor também trabalhava ao seu lado como repórter e nas horas de perigo era mais conhecido como Superman.

Sua grande intenção era de voltar no tempo antes que Lois Lane pudesse conhecer Clark Kent e assim poder conquistar o coração da repórter.

E em uma noite estava no seu laboratório juntamente com seu assistente Kaio Angher, onde estavam prestes a dar inicio ao seu plano.

Tempus: " – E então está tudo pronto".

Kaio: " – Tudo chefe todos os equipamentos foram conferidos".

Tempus: " – Perfeito, eu voltarei e conquistarei o coração de Lois Lane e ela será finalmente minha."

Kaio: " – Mas Senhor e se ela não o querer mesmo assim".

Tempus: " –Bem ai eu a terei mesmo que seja a força, mesmo porque Superman ainda não existe na época que eu pretendo voltar. Em uma época que não se ouvia falar nele.

Neste momento Tempus entra na maquina e ordena a Kaio preparar tudo para sua partida.

Tempus: " –Vamos deixar de conversa e vamos agir. Kaio verifique novamente não quero que haja problema algum. Logo voltarei com a minha amada.

Kaio: " – Tudo ok. Iniciar contagem.

Tempus: " – Ano de destino 2000".

A maquina começa a funcionar e inicia a sua trajetória, porem houvesse um barulho com de uma explosão.

Kaio: " – É ele senhor. Ele nos achou".

Tempus: " – Se ele pensa que poderá me impedir esta enganado agora já é tarde e ela será finalmente minha.

Neste momento o nosso herói chega e vê a maquina funcionando e ela começa a desaparecer e Superman com sua velocidade solta em direção a máquina. Ao fazer isso algo de errado acontece e a maquina tem sua trajetória alterada e não volta há 12 anos atrás como Tempus tinha previsto.

A máquina com o nosso herói e com Tempus chegam no mesmo galpão porem o ano é de 2007.

O que irá acontecer agora Tempus não voltou a época que queria e como nosso herói terá que lidar com isso, ou seja conseguir impedir que Tempus faça algo com sua amada e ao mesmo tempo lidar com o Clark do ano de 2007, pois ele sabia que nesta época ele não tinha os sentimentos que possuía por sua amada.

Não percam no próximo capitulo

Dois Clark Kent numa mesma historia.


	2. Chapter 2

2ª PARTE

Superman, ou melhor, Clark kent ao acordar vê que está sozinho e que Tempus seu rival sumiu, porem deixou para trás a maquina e ao reparar isso ele observa que o lugar é o mesmo, mas que os equipamentos não estão mais ali e conclui que algo realmente aconteceu e percebe também que não está com uma roupa apropriada, pois ainda estava com o seu uniforme de herói e que não tem idéia e em que ano ele foi parar.

Ao sair do galpão ele se depara com umas pessoas que moram na rua. E estes ficam meio assustados no primeiro momento, porém assim que olham melhor para Clark começam a gozar da cara dele devido a sua roupa.

Homem: " – Qual é do cara está perdido, perdeu o caminho da festa a fantasia? Em falar nisso onde conseguiu achar uma roupa tão ridícula?"

Clark: " – Não fale assim da minha roupa foi a minha mãe que fez".

Homem: " – Tudo bem não fique irritado, mas que a roupa é ridícula isso ela é, vejam só a cueca, por exemplo, esta do lado errado, mas é você quem sabe".

Clark: "– Eu quero saber uma coisa e em que ano estamos".

O homem fala aos seus colegas.

Homem: "– Olhar só o cara, alem de estar vestido com uma fantasias dessa, não sabe em que estamos no ano de 2007. Por um acaso você andou batendo a cabeça ou fugiu de um hospício?"

Clark: "– 2007! Essa não. O que eu faço agora?"

Clark ao lembrar desta época sabe que ele já conhecia Lois e que era um tempo que passava por muitas duvidas quanto aos seus sentimentos entre Lana e Lois e que precisava achar logo Tempus antes que ele fizesse algo de errado.

Clark: "– É eu preciso que vocês me ajudem com mais uma coisa."

Homem: "– Com o que?"

Clark: "– Será que algum de vocês poderia me arranjar uma roupa?".

Os homens de rua conseguiram emprestar uma calça e uma camisa para Clark, mas estava meio difícil de esconder totalmente o seu uniforme a sua bota vermelha ainda aparecia, pois ele não conseguiu achar um sapato que servisse nele, afinal Clark o seu tamanho não o ajudava muito.

Clark sabe que terá enfrentar não apenas Tempus, mas as pessoas queridas e assim tentar ao máximo não se encontrar com elas para também evitar qualquer alteração no seu futuro.

Mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso sozinho. Foi ai que uma pessoa lhe veio a mente. Alguém que nos últimos tempos o ajudou e muito.

Clark: " – Chloe somente ela poderá me ajudar preciso achar ela agora mesmo".

Então neste momento ele sai em disparada para ver se a achava.

Continua...


End file.
